


Nicks from Knives

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Injury, Kinky, Kinky Dean, Knifeplay, Knives, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild S&M, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: -Three sentence challenge-





	

Dean dragged the sharp blade across Sam's warm and sweat-slicked skin with delicacy; He didn't want to harm him immensely for the jagged edge of the knife was pressed to the soft flesh of his younger brother's throat.  
Sam's ragged breathing ceased with a final inhale as his older brother nicked his neck, provoking a few dribbles of syrupy blood to trickle down to the edge of Sam's collarbone.  
Dean bit his lip before going in to nip at Sam's, a moan slipping out from behind his teeth; "Good boy, Sammy".


End file.
